Some known leak detectors employ acoustic sensors to detect noise and/or characteristic sounds, which may be indicative of a potential leak. In particular, these leak detectors are usually coupled to a pipe and/or portion of a fluid delivery system and typically utilize amplitude and/or a time-history of acoustic signals to determine a presence of a potential leak. However, many known leak detectors do not analyze and/or characterize waveforms in such an analysis.
In particular, the known leak detectors do not taken into account ambient/environmental noise, which can mask and/or provide false indications of a leak. Further, many known leak detection systems and/or sensors cannot distinguish characteristic noise that may be inherent in a particular system from leak noise(s). As a result, these leak detectors may be inaccurate and/or inherently lack capabilities of characterizing a condition of a respective fluid delivery system.